


Oh, Brother.

by orphan_account



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Harry, Brothers, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, hate/love, see you in hell, this goes against everything I stand for, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is Harry's older brother. They don't get on. At all. Ever. </p>
<p>and yet, somehow they end up fucking on the sofa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(And now translated <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1290703">here</a> into Spanish by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsoulmates">this</a> lovely lady)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Brother.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to go to hell in every religion, but you wanted more incest, so here it is!

“Thank you so much for coming!” Louis’ mother pulled him into a quick hug as soon as he was through the front door of their family home. 

“I don’t’ know why I came, to be honest. I really don’t want to babysit the evil monster.” He sighed, pulling away from his mother’s embrace. He didn’t know how she’d managed to convince him to go all the way back to Holmes Chapel for the weekend to take care of his pain-in-the-arse little brother while she and their father attend a charity benefit in London. 

“You won’t be babysitting… More like keeping a very watchful eye on him.” His mum smiled, smoothing down her expensive looking dress. Louis scoffed, folding his arms in front of his chest and rocking back on his heels. He never got along with his brother; ever since they were small they’d always fought and argued over the most insignificant things, like weather or not to put the milk in before the cereal. Seventeen years of Harry being in Louis’ life and he could barely recall one fond memory of the curly-haired devil. The age difference was a mere three years, and even though he was the younger of the two, Harry always managed to excel in the areas that Louis struggled in. This, by default, made Harry the favourite son and it also made him a smug little bastard. And, because he is “the baby of the family and is too young to spend the whole weekend alone”, as his mother had put it, Louis was somehow roped into spending two whole days with the infuriating person he called his brother. 

“Harry!” His mother yelled back into the house, making Louis jump a little, “Louis’ here! We’re leaving now!” She continued as Louis’ dad appeared at her side, nodding his greeting to his son, but not saying a word. Ever since Louis had come out when he was 16, his relationship with his father had never really been the same as it used to be. 

“Harry’s in the shower,” Louis’ dad said to his mum, looking at his watch, obviously wanting to be on their way. 

“Okay,” His mum replied, also getting the not-so-subtle hint, “There’s the number for the pizza place on the fridge.” She said to Louis as her husband ushered her out the door, “Be good!” And with that the door was being slammed and Louis was left alone. Well, almost alone. 

It had been almost a year since Louis had been home, yet nothing had changed. The walls were still a pristine white, the floors were still dark brown and wooden, the chandelier that hung in the middle of the dining room still had one light bulb that didn’t work, there were still baby picture of Harry and himself littered around the lounge room. Louis wandered into the kitchen, after he’d crawled under the dining room table to see if his name, which he carved into the wood when he was seven, hadn’t been polished out, and pulled his mobile out of his pocket. He quickly dialled the number on the fridge and ordered 3 large pizzas, none of which Harry would like.  
Louis then decided to take a seat the breakfast table that sat along the far wall of the kitchen, placing his head down on the wood and closing his eyes. It was going to be a long weekend. 

“Hey,” Louis looked up from where his head was rested against the cool surface of the kitchen table. A boy stood before him dressed in only a white towel that was wrapped loosely around his hips and his hair was still dripping little droplets of water over his shoulders and down his back. His face was covered in a smirk that already had Louis’ teeth grinding together in aggravation. “Harry, remember?” The boy continued after Louis didn’t immediately reply.

“Yeah. I know who you are, I’m not an idiot.” Louis finally said sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms tightly over his chest, watching as the teenager took a seat in the chair opposite him.

“Really? Could have fooled me.” His smirk deepened as he lent his elbows on the table and watched Louis with intensity.

“You make my life a living hell, how could I possibly forget you?” Louis scoffed and Harry’s smirk turned into a full blown smile.

“I was talking about you being an idiot.” He said almost fondly and Louis had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. There was something about this kid that made Louis on edge, like could snap at any second, although he couldn’t put his finger on what it was.

“Where are your clothes?” Louis asked trying to change the subject, otherwise he was pretty sure he would have reached over the table and slapped the smile right off the younger boy’s face. Harry shrugged and got to his feet, his chair making a horrible scaping sound as it was pushed back against the wooden floors,

“I thought about putting them on,” He reached up his arms above his head, stretching out his limbs and showing off his long, defined torso and Louis found himself quickly looking away, “But I much preferred coming to say hi to my sexy big brother.” 

Louis head snapped up to see Harry smiling wickedly. He pulled a face of disgust and let a small scoff escape his lips, “Whatever.” He mumbled under his breath, knowing better than to start an argument with the taunting teenager, pushing back his own chair and standing up. Harry watched Louis carefully as he walked past him on his way to the kettle, flicking the switch and pulling a tea cup from an overhead cupboard. “Pizza’s going to be here soon, so I suggest you put on some clothes… Unless you’re planning on seducing the pizza boy?” Louis asked sarcastically, not bothering to look at Harry as he placed a teabag in his cup. 

He froze a second later when he felt his brother slide up close behind him, “Then maybe we wouldn’t have to pay him.” A shiver ran down Louis’ spine as the words were whispered darkly into his ear, but before he had time to react properly, Harry was slanting towards the stairs and out of sight. God, Louis hated that kid. 

Not long after his encounter with his evil brother, Louis heard a knock come from the front door. Turning off the tv that was playing mindless sitcoms and staggering to his feet, he made his way towards the front of the house, pulling his wallet out of his pocket. He opened the door and exchanged money for pizzas, like he’d done countless times before. 

“Harry! Pizza!” Louis yelled, closing the door with his foot and walking back to the kitchen. He placed the hot boxes down on the bench, “Harry!” He yelled again only to be followed by silence once more. Louis tapped his fingers restlessly on the marble countertop, listening carefully for any sounds of movement coming from upstairs. “For fuck sake.” He sighed, before leaving the kitchen and heading towards the stairs. 

Music filtered out from behind Harry’s bedroom door, filling the landing in soft guitar riffs and drum beats. Louis walked up to Harry’s room, preparing a speech in his head about turning the music down, or at least trying to convince him to use head phones. Only now that he was closer, did Louis realise that Harry’s door wasn’t shut all the way, instead hanging open about an inch, not enough for Louis to see in but enough for the music to escape. 

“Harry?” He asked, opening the door a little more and sticking his head through the gap. His breath instantly got caught in his throat when his eyes landed on his younger brother. The boy was lying on his bed with one hand wrapped securely around his cock, pumping in rhythm to the music, while fingers from his other hand were sliding in and out of his hole. Harry’s eyes were screwed shut, his pants even louder than the music as he altered between thrusting up into his fist and rocking back down into his fingers. His red lips formed a perfect O, whimpering quietly. Blood rushed to Louis’ face when Harry made a particularly filthy moan, running his thumb over the slit in his dick, but from where he was, Louis could see Harry was in the wrong position for him to reach the spot that would send him over the edge. Despite his mind screaming at him, Louis couldn’t look away. Harry’s thrust had turned almost sporadic as he chased his release, his finger pumping in and out at an increasing rate. 

“Lou– ugh Louis. Yes. Right there.” Harry whined, snapping Louis out of his trance. The realisation that his little brother was getting himself off while thinking about him, hit him like a ton of bricks. “Almost there. Fuck Lou.” Louis was pushing himself back away from the door, but not before his eyes caught the sight of white strips being painted over his brother’s stomach. 

On shaky legs, Louis hurried down the stairs. He had no idea what he was meant to do with this information, it’s not like he could tell anyone – not only would he have to admit to seeing his brother jerk off, but have to admit for watching long enough for him to hear his name be called. He didn’t know whether to feel flattered or disgusted. All he knew was that, if his semi hard dick was anything to go by, it wasn’t an entirely horrible experience. The music cut short just as Louis reached the kitchen, quickly he grabbed a pizza box and ran with it to the lounge room, shoving a piece into his mouth and flopping down on the couch. 

The pizza had gone cold, but Louis hardly noticed as he swallowed down a half-chewed mouthful and took another large bite, almost finishing the slice in two bites. With greasy fingers, he fiddled with the remote, some sitcom from the 80s began playing and Louis tossed the remote to the side, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. He’d finished his first piece and was onto his second when he heard footsteps clop down the stairs. Quickly, he put the pizza box on his lap, hiding his half hard dick just in time as Harry walked into the lounge room a second later, wearing only a pair of boxers. 

“Pizza arrive?” He asked as if he hadn’t just had his fingers in his arse while thinking about his brother. 

“Uh yeah.” Louis said around a mouthful, hoping it hid the shake in his voice, “You didn’t come when I called you, so you’re fault if it’s cold now.” He continued focusing on the tv and not on the long stretches of his chest that was covered in come not five minutes ago. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Harry brushed off, “Get any plain cheese?” He asked, but walked towards the kitchen to get the other two boxed and two plates. He bought them back and offered a plate to Louis as he placed the boxed down on the coffee table before taking the box off Louis’ legs and putting it next to the others. “That’s a no, then.” Harry said to himself as Louis put the plate where the pizza box had just been.  
“I thought you didn’t like olives.” Louis said once Harry was seated next to him on the sofa with a pile of pizza slices on his plate. “You always used to complain when mum put them in salads.” He tried to distract him mind from the way Harry’s lips wrapped around his food and how much better they would look wrapped around a dick. After all, this kid was his little brother. 

“They grew on me.” He said simply with a shrug. They ate in silence for a few minutes, Harry watching whatever was playing across the tv and Louis trying to watch anything that wasn’t Harry. An episode of _Friends_ began unfolding before them and Louis finally felt himself relaxing into the familiarity of the cast’s antics, he didn’t even mind when Harry took his plate off him and carried them it to the kitchen. He did mind, however, when Harry sat back down he was sitting close enough that their legs brushed and he could smell Harry’s shampoo. Harry’s long arm found itself along the back of the couch, behind Louis’ head and Louis tried to ignore the way his fingers played with the sleeve of his t-shirt. Although, he almost jumped out of his skin when he felt Harry lean in a press an open mouthed kiss on the side of his neck. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Louis cringed away, pushing Harry off him. That arrogant smirk once again played on his lips and his eyebrows rose in amusement. 

“Don’t’ think I didn’t see you watching me.” He mumbled darkly, kissing at Louis’ jaw, only to be pushed away a second later,

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Louis tried to argue weakly. Harry seemed to consider this for a moment and Louis was sighing out a breath of relief as Harry got to his feet. However, his luck turned back around on him, and Harry was sliding onto his lap, the younger boy straddling his brother’s legs. Louis was too shocked to so anything, but watch as Harry’s made himself comfortable, draping his arms around Louis’ neck,

“So, it wasn’t you who was standing at my door watching me finger myself while moaning your name?” He challenged. Louis swallowed hard, trying to think of a response, but all he could think about was the heavy weight of Harry’s bum on his crotch. 

“I –” Louis began, only to be cut off by Harry’s mouth on his. His younger brother’s lips worked against Louis’ frozen ones as he tried to comprehend the situation. “Ha– Harry, stop. G-get off me.” Much to Louis surprise, Harry seemed to listen to him, sitting back enough to be able to look into Louis’ eyes.

“Do you really want me to stop?” Louis wanted to say yes. He wanted to scream it at him, but his tongue felt think and heavy in his mouth, refusing to follow the orders sent from his brain. “Just say the words. Say the words and I’ll never touch you again.” Louis nibbled at his bottom lip, his gaze glancing between Harry’s eyes, looking for any sign of dishonesty. Without his permission, Louis’ hand hesitantly reached up to cup the back of Harry’s neck, Harry watching him intently as Louis eyes flicked down to his cherry lips then back up to his emerald eyes and down again. At an almost agonizingly slow pace, Louis slowly pulled down Harry’s mouth to reach his. 

Harry kissed him slowly at first, sliding his lips against Louis’ gently, as if he was afraid he might scare Louis away by going too quickly. His hands were still around the base of Louis’ neck while Louis had one hand cupping Harry’s jaw and the other shakily holding at his hip. Eventually, Harry’s teenage hormones got the better of him, and he quickened the kiss, sliding his tongue along Louis’ bottom lip, whining when Louis didn’t immediately grant him access. Harry hips smoothly ground forward on Louis’ lap, earning a gasp from his big brother. He took the chance to slip his tongue into his mouth and massage it against Louis’ while grinding his hips in another rotation. The younger boy’s fingers found their way down to the hem of his brother’s shirt, lifting it up over his chest, his finger deliberately brushing against his nipples, making Louis’ breath hitch. Harry pulled the material over Louis’ head, separating their lips long enough for Harry to throw the shirt to the floor and reconnect their mouths. Louis was still obviously nervous and shaky, his hands only lightly resting on Harry’s skin and the younger boy found himself reaching for Louis hands, moving both of them around to press against is boxer-clad bum. Harry held his hands on top of Louis’, keeping them in place as he rocked harder into his lap. Louis hands squeezed his arse after a practically hard rut; Harry groaning into his mouth as his hands finally left Louis’ and weaved their way back into his hair. 

“Want… Want you to fu–ck me.” Harry mumbled against Louis’ lips, the older boy groaning and pulling Harry closer as he pushed his hips up to meet Harry mid-thrust. “Please, Lou. I need you. Need you so bad.” Already too far gone to think about the weight of his decision, Louis was nodding against Harry’s head, his hands drifting up to trace the muscles of his back. Carefully, Harry slid off Louis’ lap and down into the space between his brother’s legs. 

With precise fingers, Harry unbuttoned and unzipped Louis’ jeans and waited for Louis to lift his hips before pulling them down along with his underwear. Harry audibly moaned as Louis’ cock sprung free, slapping against his stomach, Louis pants completely forgotten around his ankles. The younger boy leaned in, kissing at the base of Louis’ shaft, and leaving a trail of open mouthed kissed as his mouth moved closer to the head of his dick. Harry’s mouth hovered over the head, kitten licking at the slit that beaded with precome before taking as much as he could into his mouth. Louis watched as his younger brother’s mouth wrapped around his cock so effortlessly and couldn’t help but wonder how many times Harry had given a blow job before. With this thought came a massive wave of jealousy and possessiveness, Louis glided his hands into Harry’s curls, pulling him up from where he was swirling his tongue around Louis’ member. 

The older brother guided Harry’s head back up to his, capturing his lips in a deep kiss. Harry’s hands fiddled with the elastic band of his boxers as he tried to get the material over his legs, releasing his own erection before sliding back onto Louis’ lap, not once breaking the kiss. Louis reached down over Harry’s crevice in his bum, searching for his puckered entrance. The younger boy moaned when Louis’ finger brushed over his hole, pushing back into Louis hand while licking further into his mouth. He was still stretched out from when he’d fingered himself earlier and didn’t need much preparation, his hole still slippery from the lube. Louis was able to slip in two fingers easily, Harry gasping into his mouth, pushing his hips down to meet Louis’ fingers as they thrust upwards. 

“Fuck. Louis pleas–ugh. Stretched enough. Please just fuck me.” Louis couldn’t have denied that plea if he’d tired. Taking his fingers out of his brother, his gripped at his hips lifting up over his stiff cock, Harry took hold of the base and lined up with his entrance before slowly sinking down. Tight velvety warmness engulfed Louis’ dick and it took all the will power he had left to not to trust up into Harry. The younger boy’s head rested at the crook of Louis neck, panting hard as Louis bottomed out in his arse. Louis waited for his brother to nod before he lifted him up by his hip and dropped him back down a second later. Grunting hotly in Louis’ ear, Harry pulled himself up before driving himself down much harder than before, his head still on Louis’ shoulder. Louis placed kissed along the line of Harry’s collar bone, biting down when Harry gave a particularly sinful thrust. Harry changed the angle of his hips, almost screaming in pleasure as the blunt head of Louis’ dick hit against his prostate. Louis reached down between them, wrapping his fingers around Harry’s length, pumping in time to the movement of his hips. Harry moaned against his skin, a sheen layer of sweat beginning to cover their bodies as he continued to thrust against his brother. 

“Fuck, baby. ‘m so close.” Louis moaned into Harry’s hair, the younger boy whining as Louis slid his thumb over the slit in his dick and continued to hit the bundle of nerves that had him so close to the edge. It only took a few more thrust and Harry was spilling his load over his and his brother’s stomachs, the clenching of his muscles was enough to have Louis spilling inside Harry’s walls with a rough moan of Harry’s name. The younger boy stayed pressed against his brother as they came down from their highs, Louis’ come starting to dribble out of his hole, but Harry couldn’t bring himself to care. Once they had caught their breath and Louis had pulled out his softening dick, Harry leaned back in to kiss Louis carefully on the lips, sighing in relief when he felt the older boy kiss back.

“You should come home more often.” Harry smiled once he pulled back to look at Louis’ own smiling face. 

“Definitely.” Louis agreed before remolding their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I need to get help. This is not the workings of a mentally stable person.
> 
> But, if you're as mentally unstable as me and would like to read more of my incest stories you can click [ Brotherly Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1141232) or [Unusual Reunion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/824569) or [Pinky Promise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1157960) to enjoy the twisted ways of my mind


End file.
